Night Stalkers
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: [Lockruf der Toten] Jamie und Jeremy sind nicht allein als sie nachts in einem Park in L.A. unterwegs sind ...


**Titel:** Night Stalkers

 **Reihe:** Bitten / Women of the Otherworld Buch: Lockruf der Toten (No Humans Involved)

 **Timeline:** Spielt bei Nacht in dem Park, nachdem Jamie und Jeremy den Mann in Kapuze hinter sich gelassen haben und sich sicher fühlen ...

 **Rating:** P-16

 **Genre:** General / Drama

 **Warning:** None!

 **Disclaimer:**

Die Rechte an den Charakteren hat die Autorin _Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal zum spielen aus!

 **Summary:**

Jamie und Jeremy sind nicht allein als sie nachts in einem Park in L.A. unterwegs sind ...

 **AN:**

Hallo! Ich habe es endlich geschafft, noch mal einen OS fertig zu stellen! Dieses Jahr tue ich mich sehr schwer mit dem Schreiben und ich weiß nicht woran es liegt ... Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Eure Vanessa

* * *

BITTEN: Night Stalkers

 **Kapitel 1 On Alert!**

Sie ließen den zwielichtigen Kerl mit der Kapuze links liegen und spazierten weiter durch den Park in L.A.! Nach einigen Metern blieb Jeremy stehen. Neugierig blickte er sich um und starrte dann in die Dunkelheit einiger großen Büsche.

Jamie versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Nichts. Rascheln drang an ihre Ohren und plötzlich ließ Jeremy ihre Hand los und schob sich zwischen sie und ... den schwarzhaarigen Mann, der geschmeidig aus den Büschen trat.

Der Fremde lächelte leicht, als er vorsichtig näher kam und Jeremy mit einem starren Blick fixierte.

War es ein anderer Wolf? Jamie Vegas reckte sich etwas nach links um an ihrem Begleiter vorbei zu sehen, doch Jeremy rückte sofort mit seinem Körper nach um ihr den genauen Blick zu verwehren.

"Verschwinde," sagte der Alpha leise.

Für Jamie klang es nach einem Befehl, doch der Typ kümmerte sich nicht darum. Ohne etwas zu erwidern kam er noch näher und stieß dann einen Knurrlaut aus.

Innerhalb einer Sekunde machte sich Jeremy etwas größer und versuchte seine Begleitung so gut es ging abzuschirmen. Dann knurrte auch er - laut und angriffslustig!

Natürlich war ein Kampf das Letzte was Jeremy Danvers hier heraufbeschwören wollte, doch wenn es nicht anders zu bewältigen war, dann-

Jamie erschrak etwas. Schnell machte sie zwei Schritte rückwärts in das weiche Gras, was die Gehwege umgab und verlor plötzlich in ihren hohen Schuhen den Halt. Die junge Frau stürzte und stieß einen Schrei aus, der wiederum Jeremy alarmierte!

Als der Alpha sich umdrehte, um zu sehen was mit Jamie geschehen war, setzte der Mutt sich in Bewegung und jagte auf seine _Beute_ zu. Natürlich war so ein Angriff gegen die Regeln des Alphakampfes, doch das schien den Kerl nicht weiter zu stören.

Typisches Muttverhalten!

Jeremy's Kopf ruckte herum, als er den Angreifer hörte. Blitzschnell nahm er die Arme und Hände nach vorn.

Der Mutt vor seinen Augen war auf ganze drei Meter heran gekommen, als alle durch ein Fauchen aufgeschreckt wurden. Gut, Jeremy nicht - denn der hatte die _Kavallarie_ bereits gewittert - doch der Mutt riss jetzt vor Schreck die Augen auf und drehte seinen Kopf ... doch es war bereits zu spät um sich verteidigen zu wollen.

Ein schlanker, schwarzer Wolf hatte sich Zähne fletschend auf ihn gestürzt und den Mann von den Füßen gerissen!

Jetzt stand das große Raubtier direkt vor dem am Boden liegenden Mutt und hielt ihn in Schach!

Inzwischen war auch Jamie wieder zu Atem gekommen. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach einem Stück Holz, was sie als Waffe nutzen konnte, obwohl ihr der Verstand bereits sagte, dass sie in Sicherheit war und der Wolf scheinbar zu Jeremy's Rudel gehörte.

"Jeremy," keuchte sie hastig.

Ihr Blick glitt zwischen dem Wolf und dem Angreifer ruckartig hin und her ...

Plötzlich hörte sie seine Stimme. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, Jamie. Er wird uns nichts tun."

Schnell kam er zu ihr, um ihr hoch zu helfen. Sie fasste seine starke Hand, als sich der Mann zu bewegen versuchte. Ein warnendes Knurren des Wolfes genügte jedoch, um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten.

Der Alpha warf kurz einen Blick über seine Schulter, nur um zu sehen, dass der Wolf _Karl Marsten_ alles im Griff hatte und zog dann Jamie mit einem Ruck auf ihre Füße.

"Bist du okay, Jamie?"

Nicken. "J-ja, alles okay ..."

Sie versuchte über ihn ihnweg auf den Angreifer zu sehen. "W-wer ist das?!"

"Ich kenne ihn nicht. Aber es ist auch unwichtig, wer er ist, denn er wird jetzt gehen," gab Danvers bekannt, als er sich umdrehte. Sein kalter Blick galt dem Mutt! "Steh auf! Schnell!"

Der Mutt sah Jeremy an und dann den großen Wolf vor sich, der ihn weiterhin anknurrte und jeden Moment zu schnappen konnte.

"Ich würde ja gerne, aber-"

"Karl," rief der Alpha sein Rudelmitglied. "Lass ihn Aufstehen! Ich glaube wir bekommen Gesellschaft!"

Sofort tappste der Wolf einen Meter zurück. Er schob sich zwischen den Fremden und seinen Alpha, während die Schritte, die Jeremy bereits gehört hatte, lauter wurden.

Der Mutt stand vorsichtig und langsam auf so dass er keinen Angriff provozierte und klopfte sich die Hosen ab, während Karl die weichen Ohren spitzte.

"Ich habe das Recht zu kämpfen," spie der Mann aus und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Weg vor sich. Marsten knurrte warnend, doch bevor er den Finger eventuell abbeißen konnte, mischte sich sein Alpha ein.

"Dieses Recht hast du ... aber nicht jetzt und hier. Es gibt zu viele Menschen und wir wollen doch keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen oder?"

Die Schritte kamen noch näher.

Jetzt sah sich auch der Mutt angespannt um.

"Schön, ich verschwinde," sagte er. "Aber ich bekomme meine Chance, Danvers! Verlass dich drauf!"

Ein spöttischer Blick auf den Werwolf ... "Und dann ist _der_ vielleicht nicht da um dich zu retten!"

Knurren. Blitzende Reißzähne traten aus dem Maul des Tieres hervor und schimmerten hell im Mondlicht. Karl's Körper bebte förmlich vor Anspannung. Sein angeborener Beschützerinstinkt wuchs und wuchs.

Doch der Mutt war nicht scharf darauf sich mit ihm anzulegen. Dies wäre ein unfairer Kampf! Also machte er drei Schritte rückwärts, drehte sich von Jeremy, Jamie und Karl weg und spazierte langsam den Weg hinunter, der aus dem Park heraus führte.

Jetzt setzte sich auch Jeremy in Bewegung. Er nahm wieder Jamie's Hand. Drückte sie leicht. Gemeinsam traten sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die der Mutt jetzt zu laufen begann und Jamie klammerte sich an ihn.

"Ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung," fragte der Rudelführer sie besorgt, während Marsten neben ihnen her lief und in unregelmäßigen Abständen hinter sich blickte.

Er schien die Hoffnung zu haben, dass der Mutt es vielleicht doch noch wagen würde, Jeremy anzugreifen ...

Jamie blickte zu Jeremy auf und lächelte. "Du spürst meinen schnellen Herzschlag oder?"

Er lächelte zurück. "Ja!"

Sie blieb wieder stehen und gerade als sich Jamie an Karl wenden wollte, hörten sie eine laute Männerstimme hinter sich.

"Entschuldigung? Sie da mit dem großen ... Hund!"

Karl Marsten grummelte und sah zurück. Ein Polizist kam näher - Taschenlampe in der einen und ein Funkgerät in der anderen Hand - Waffe am Holster!

Jeremy hielt seine Begleitung an der Hand, während er mit der anderen ein kaum merkliches Zeichen an Marsten gab, dass er sich zurück halten solle.

Der Wolf schnaubte tief. In seinem Kopf raste es. Sein erster Gedanke war Flucht gewesen, doch leider war der Streifenpolizist schon viel zu nah heran gekommen, so dass Karl jetzt wohl oder übel den _Hund_ spielen musste ...

"Ein wirklich schöner Hund," merkte der Cop vom _LAPD_ an, als er kaum zwei Meter vor dem Trio stehen blieb und einen genaueren Blick auf Marsten riskierte. Er sah Jeremy an, der seine Finger zärtlich über Jamie's Handrücken gleiten ließ. "Haben sie denn keine Leine, Sir?"

Der Alpha lächelte jetzt. "Er braucht keine!"

Jeremy schnippste einmal mit den Fingern und schon drängte sich der Wolf an sein Bein. Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf Karl's Kopf und streichelte ihn. Das Raubtier grummelte wieder, während er stur in seiner Rolle als Hund blieb.

"Er gehorcht, glauben sie mir, Officer," gab Jeremy bekannt. "Karl gehorcht aufs Wort!"

Wieder war ein Grummeln des großen Tieres zu vernehmen, während der Polizist ihn mit der Taschenlampe anleuchtete. Marsten zwinkerte leicht, als ihn das grelle Licht traf und drehte den mächtigen Kopf weg.

"Und bevor sie fragen," sagte der Alpha schmunzelnd. "Es ist ein Wolfshund, Sir! Die werden so groß! Dürfen wir jetzt gehen?"

Nicken. Der Cop schien immer noch von der Körpergröße sehr beeindruckt zu sein.

"Natürlich! Aber bitte tun sie mir den Gefallen und leinen sie ihn an, wenn sie hier am späten Abend herumlaufen. Andere Leute bekommen vielleicht Angst!"

"Tun wir," sagte jetzt Jamie. "Danke, Officer!"

Der Polizist nickte und machte dann weiter seine Runde durch den Park.

Als er nicht mehr zu sehen war, nahm Karl seinen Kopf von Jeremy's Hosenbein, schnaubte und wetzte dann durch die Büsche und zu seiner Kleidung zurück, die er vor einigen Minuten in einem großen Busch zurückgelassen hatte.

Jamie sah dem fliehenden Wolf nach, doch Jeremy zog sie sanft weiter. "Komm! Er holt uns gleich wieder ein. Er möchte sich noch vorstellen!"

Langsam spazierten sie weiter über den Weg ... und nach nur wenigen Minuten tauchte plötzlich Karl Marsten vor ihnen auf!

Vegas blieb etwas erschrocken stehen. Karl zupfte sich noch mal seine Kleidung zu recht und trat dann auf die junge Frau zu. Höflich streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen und lächelte.

"Bonsoir Madame! ... Karl Marsten! Aber das wissen sie ja bereits."

Sie nahm seine Hand ... "Der Lebensretter! ... Jamie Vegas!"

Er küsste sie auf den Handrücken und lächelte. "Hoch erfreut!"

"Ganz meinerseits, Mr. Marsten!"

"Sagen sie _Karl_ , Jamie, das tun alle," gab der Gentleman zurück und ließ dann endlich ihre Hand fallen, nachdem Jeremy sich geräuspert hatte.

Das Rudelmitglied sah Jeremy an und die kleine Gruppe ging weiter.

"Da bin ich ja genau rechtzeitig gekommen oder, Jeremy? Scheinbar wissen ein paar Mutts, dass der Alpha weg von zu Haus ist? Ohne seinen Bodyguard Clay?"

"Danke, dass du geholfen hast, Karl!" Er legte einen Arm um Jamie's schlanke Schulter und drückte sie leicht. "Ich denke, der wird sich erstmal nicht mehr blicken lassen."

Marsten zwinkerte leicht. "Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Er ist nicht mehr in der Nähe aber- ... Vielleicht hätte ich ihm doch den Finger abbeißen sollen?! Als kleine Warnung?"

"Und diesen Schrei hätte ganz sicher der Polizist gehört, der gerade hier war," gab Danvers zu bedenken und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie um eine Biegung gingen. "Nein, nein! Keine Aufmerksamkeit! Verstanden?"

Jetzt grinste Karl und nahm eine Hand an den Kopf. Er führte einen spielerischen Salut aus.

"Ganz wie ihr befiehlt, Sir!" Ein kurzer Blick auf Jamie ..."Ehm, dann werd ich mal wieder! Aber ich bin noch ein paar Tage hier, also-"

"Wenn wir Hilfe brauchen, werde ich dich schon finden," sagte Jeremy.

Karl nickte kurz. Dann verabschiedete er sich höflich wie er nun mal war von Jamie Vegas und verschwand hinter der nächsten Baumgruppe ...

" _Das_ war also Karl," grinste Jamie, als sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. "Er ist nett!"

"Er ist _sehr_ nett," erwiderte Jeremy nickend und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die schwarzen Haare. "Aber auch äußerst beschützerisch mir gegenüber. Das kann manchmal ganz schön nerven."

Sie lachte.

"Was ist?"

"Bist du sicher, dass er und Clay keine Brüder sind?"

Jeremy kratzte sich in seinem Bart. "Eigentlich schon ja ..."

Beide lachten und machten sich auf den Weg ein geeignetes Plätzchen zu finden, wo sie ungestört über den Fall sprechen konnten.

Ob Marsten noch in der direkten Umgebung herumstreunte, war Jeremy egal.

ENDE


End file.
